Napoleon and the Psychopath
by firegirl56
Summary: Who would have thought that Drake, Caine, and Diana all started at Coates on the same day?  They quickly band together and form the Coates Trio we love, but how did Drake and Diana start to hate, and Caine and Diana start to love?  All will be answered!
1. A Warm Welcome to the School of Hell

**This was an idea that just randomly came to me as I thought about the Coates Trio, probably my three favorite characters in the whole Gone series. So this is basically how Drake came to hate Diana, how she came to fall in love with Caine, and how messed up Coates is. Enjoy! And review!**

Chapter 1

A Warm Welcome to the School of Hell

Diana

Okay, maybe school of hell was a slight overstatement, but that's what it felt like as I drove up to the main building. There were gates at the front and cameras everywhere that were supposed to make the place look important, but I saw through it. It looked like a prison, in my opinion. I climbed out of the taxi and grabbed my suitcase and bags. A blonde woman with a smile came to greet me. "A warm welcome to Coates Academy," she said cheerfully. I smiled back, resisting the urge to cry.

I knew that I was the new kid. To show weakness on my first day would be suicide. I had really horrible self-esteem at the moment, though. This prison school was where I was stuck just because I lied, just because my parents decided I wasn't worth the trouble of keeping anymore. The blonde woman led me to a small room where she said I would meet two other new arrivals. We would be given the chance to talk and be friendly before meeting the rest of the student body so that we wouldn't be completely alone and friendless. I figured with a student body like this, it was a good idea.

Drake

I still remembered the kid's scream when his initial shock wore off. There was blood everywhere, pouring from the bullet wound in the kid's thigh. I had been so incredibly happy in that moment. Then, before I knew it, I was being shipped off to Coates Academy, and walking into this small room where the other new arrivals were supposed to meet me. I didn't want friends. I wanted victims.

After a few minutes, another boy walked in. He had dark hair and cold eyes, and he walked with a sort of self-confidence, like 'bow down before me, because I'm cooler than all of you'. I didn't bow down. I started talking to him. His name was Caine, and he wasn't so bad. He wasn't a victim, but he wasn't a friend. More like…in between. An ally. That was it. We both wondered when the other new girl was supposed to show up. I felt the overwhelming urge to hurt something, so I pictured a guinea pig, squealing in agony as I cut off each toe. I wondered where I could find a real guinea pig. Suddenly, the door opened. All thoughts of hurting things flew from my mind.

Caine

This Drake guy was interesting. He was crazy, and screwed up inside, but interesting and useful. When the door opened, I looked up and did a double take. My eyes fell on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was speechless. So was Drake. We both stared at her hungrily, and she looked us both up and down slowly, evaluating us. I fought the overwhelming urge to run a hand through my hair. I knew I was immensely attractive, but still…

Her eyes rested on Drake a moment longer than they did on me, and I felt angry and upset. Choose him over me? There was no way. "I'm Diana Ladris," she said with a white smile, holding out her hand. I shook it slowly, still staring at her.

I searched for something to say. 'I love you', 'You're beautiful', and 'Marry me' would probably be too drastic for the situation, so I stuck with "Caine Soren." She shook Drake's hand a moment longer than she did mine, and I felt jealousy rising inside me. I silently cursed Drake as the school counselor came in to give us our schedules and dorm numbers.

Diana

Well, I had to say, school might not be so bad here. Two hot guys checking me out on the first day. It had helped raise my self-esteem, anyway. I took my schedule and the key to my dorm and walked down the long hallways to my room. There it was, number 456. I unlocked the door and found I was lucky enough to get a single. I threw my stuff on the chair by a desk and sat on the bed. Comfortable enough. I went into the bathroom to look around. A shower stall, a sink, and a box of tissues. I was happy with that. The good thing about this place was that it wasn't just for problematic kids, it was for rich problematic kids, so it had nice accommodations. I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking, putting my clothes and school uniforms into the dresser, putting my toothbrush and deodorant in the bathroom cabinet, putting my books in the desk. It was hard for me to convince myself that this was my new home. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already halfway through dinnertime. I decided against going. There was always breakfast tomorrow.

As I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed, I thought about the boys I had met earlier. They were both pretty good looking. Still, I thought the blond one, Drake, was hotter. The other one, Caine, was too self-absorbed. Like he expected to be king of the world one day. I yawned and turned off the lights.


	2. Not a Lucky Penny

**So, chapter two. Not much to say. Caine is jealous and homesick, Diana is awesome, and Penny is annoying. REVIEWWWW! :D**

Chapter Two: Not a Lucky Penny

Drake

I was sharing a room with Caine, which was okay. I flopped down on the closest bed and closed my eyes, remembering Diana. "Oh my God, was she gorgeous or what?" I asked Caine, who was already unpacking. He nodded tersely. "I think she liked me. Do you think she liked me?" Caine swallowed visibly and turned away.

"Yeah, I think she might be into you," he said in a forced tone. I laughed, understanding what he meant.

"Oh, you like her too, don't you?" He turned back and raised an eyebrow.

"So does every straight guy she knows, probably." I laughed in response to that. I started unpacking too.

"True. I won't get in the way of anything, but I'm just saying, I think she likes me!" I said the last part in a singsong voice. Caine turned away again. Whatever. It didn't matter. Caine could sulk all he wanted. It wasn't going to get me to back off when Diana, probably the most beautiful girl in the entire world, liked me, Drake Merwin. It was a once in a lifetime chance for me.

Caine

I was a little worried about sharing a room with Drake. He seemed like the kind of kid who would kill me in my sleep. Luckily, I think I had earned his trust. Still, I was jealous. He was right, Diana did seem to like him. I couldn't stand it. What did he have that I didn't?

She wasn't at dinner, though. I was a little worried. Drake and I sat at a table in the corner. No one really paid attention to the new kids. The food was really top notch. I figured that that was one good thing about being here. Come to think of it, the uniforms weren't so bad either. After dinner I looked over my schedule again and went to sleep. Drake started snoring immediately, but I wasn't tired. I felt like I was in a hotel room: the walls and beds were nondescript, boring…I figured that would get better in time. We were allowed to decorate. But still, a feeling of homesickness washed over me. I quickly shoved it away. This was my new home. My parents didn't want me anymore, so be it. I could live with it.

I would succeed and show them they were wrong about me. They would wish they had never shoved me away. And even when they needed money for their nursing home bills, I would refuse. I wasn't going to do that for people who had just sent me away. But deep down, it hurt. I pushed back tears and turned over on the lumpy mattress, and finally fell asleep.

Diana

The next morning, I woke up early, showered, dressed in the blouse and skirt that made up the girl's uniform, brushed my teeth and hair, and went down to breakfast. I saw Drake and Caine already sitting there, eating food from the buffet table. I went over and put a piece of toast, a spoonful of eggs, a strip of bacon, and an orange on my plate. I put the plate on a tray and grabbed silverware. I got a carton of milk and added that too. I walked over to the small table where the two boys were and sat down. I looked at what they were eating. Drake had a heaping plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice. Caine was eating a bowl of Cheerios and a piece of toast with butter and jelly. I started eating and realized the food was really good.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw groups of kids eating breakfast. Some looked all right, some looked like they were problematic kids, and some just looked weird. I saw a boy around ten or eleven, maybe, just sitting there, eyeing the others in a creepy way. Another boy was sitting, fiddling with some sort of fancy electronic watch. A big black girl was staring at me. There was a group of kids of varying ages in the middle of the room, and I assumed they were the top of the food chain. There was a girl who looked around twelve who seemed confident and loud. Another girl was model-thin and looked slyer than the first girl. After a few minutes, the model girl came to our table and shoved me away to sit across from Caine.

"Hi! You guys must be the new kids. I'm Penny. And you are…?"

"I'm Caine," said Caine arrogantly. "This is Diana and Drake." She nodded at Drake and glared at me. Then she turned on the charm and batted her eyelashes at Caine.

"So," she said flirtatiously, "What class do you have first?" I glared at her out of equal parts hatred and respect. She had looks. But I doubted she was smart. I was always able to come up with a witty comeback that left my enemies speechless. Penny was about to find that out.

"Well, I think I've got biology first," he said, and Penny smiled.

"Oh what a shame," she said, and I had to hand it to her, she really sounded crushed. "I have history. But maybe I'll see you in another class." There was a pause in the conversation, and I made my move.

"So, Penny," I said, and she turned to me in annoyance, "Did your skirt shrink in the wash, or are you just a total slut?" She looked at me angrily, surprised a new girl would have the guts to insult her.

"Ooooh…" murmured Drake at the insult. I ignored him and kept my focus on Penny.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. Have you looked at your skirt lately?"

"Yeah. I have. And I know that mine is at least decent. I won't be showing off my panties when I go to pick something up." Penny opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to think of a comeback. She couldn't. Big surprise there. She called me a female dog as she walked away. "Wow. That was a really original comment, Penny," I said as she left. She pulled her skirt down as she went. I smirked. When I turned back to Caine and Drake, they were staring at me in amazement. "What?" I said.

"That was freaking AWESOME!" said Drake in amazement.

"Well, I do my best," I shrugged, but I was smiling. Cute guy thought I was freaking awesome. My day was starting off really well. Caine stared at me in shock.

"You do realize you just cost me the most popular girl here who was genuinely interested in me?" He seemed angry, but I just smirked.

"Honestly, Caine," I said, "I think you can do much, much better." I stood up, still in a good mood after Drake's comment, and walked to get my books for class. I felt several pairs of eyes on me as I left, and I thought, Good. All the better.


	3. All of the Above

**Wow. So…I kind of got carried away with Caine's carrying away-ish-ness, so he sounds really high. And hyper. And Drake is a little too merciful about Caine's life. But still, I thought it was funny. So enjoy, and review Caine's hyper-ness by clicking the button at the bottom of the story! :)**

Chapter Three: All of the Above

Drake

Man, that girl was incredible. She was gorgeous AND witty. She had totally beaten Penny in the comebacks contest. And she was prettier than her, too. I watched her as she left, perfectly confident. I wondered if she and I had similar schedules. I hoped so. As soon as she was gone, Caine turned to me. "Oh my God, she is amazing." Caine said, in awe.

"I know, right?" I said, leaning back. And she liked me. My life at Coates was better than I had expected.

"But seriously, I think she likes me. She was jealous of Penny flirting with me, so she stopped her! And then, she was all like 'you could do better'! She so likes me!" I looked at him skeptically. He looked at me skeptically. I got up and put my tray back. Caine could believe whatever he wanted. Diana liked me better. I had English first, which was annoying. Diana wasn't in my class. Neither was Caine. I saw a small kid sit down in front of me and I grinned. It was time to make this his least favorite class.

Caine

I saw Diana in the science room and sat next to her. She looked at me for a second and then took out a pen. She was beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at her. She noticed. "What do you want?" she asked abruptly, and I felt myself blush.

"What, me? Um, nothing." I took out a notebook but couldn't focus. I shot her a look from the corner of my eyes. She slammed her pen down and turned to look at me.

"What is your problem?" She asked angrily.

"Well, you seem to be paying an awful lot of attention to me," I said, beating her at her own game. There. That would show her—

"Well, I'm not the one drooling over the person sitting next to me," Diana replied, and I cursed silently. She was good. Just then the teacher entered, handing out a pop quiz. The class groaned. Of course, we had to have a quiz on our first day. Typical.

Diana

Ugh. Caine really was drooling over me. On the one hand, I was flattered. On the other hand, I was repulsed. The teacher handed out the quiz. He was a creepy looking middle aged man. He looked at me for an extra minute as he handed me my quiz, and I tried not to shudder. Ugh. What. A. Pedophile.

The quiz wasn't that hard, but there was one question I was stuck on. All the answers seemed right to me. But, of course, there was no 'all of the above' choice. I stared at the paper and realized it was like my predicament with Caine and Drake. They were both hot and equally appealing (so were the answers on the test). I had to choose one, and only then would I know if they were worth it. I had thought I had chosen Drake, but then came my outburst at breakfast. I had insulted Penny when she flirted with Caine. Was I jealous? No. This didn't feel like jealousy. I had felt that before. Maybe it was…compassion? I doubted it. If my parents had sent me away, I probably wasn't a very compassionate person. I never really had any friends. And yet here I was, stopping Caine and Penny from dating. I noticed that I was staring at Caine at about the same time he did.

"Who's drooling now?" He asked with a smile. It was supposed to be charming, but I just found it annoying. I searched for a comeback. I couldn't let Caine think he had won.

I put my hand on his cheek and caressed his face. His eyes widened as I leaned in close to him, our lips millimeters apart. Penny wasn't the only one with acting skills. I grinned and pulled back. "Still you," I whispered, but I don't think Caine even heard me. He was holding his face where I had just touched him. I worried he might never wash his face again.

After watching that pathetic display, my resolve was hardened. Definitely Drake. I circled choice D on my test, and turned over my paper with a smile.

I just felt a little bad about breaking Caine's heart.

Drake

Caine looked oddly happy at lunch, in class, and all through the day. Finally, while we were doing homework, I confronted him about it.

"Caine, what is your problem? You're acting so…happy. I can't stand happiness." Caine just smiled and leaned back in his chair. I jumped up from my desk and grabbed him by the collar. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO ANNOYINGLY HAPPY?" He just smiled and shook his head. "Oh MY FREAKING GOD CAINE ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Caine ignored me until I whipped out the knife I stole from dinner that night and held it up. It glinted in the light and Caine scrambled up from the chair.

"Okay, okay, God, I'll tell you! But I just didn't want you to get jealous or anything!" I gasped. There could be any number of things that would make me jealous.

"Did you get a pet guinea pig and not share it with me?"

"No."

"Did you get a gun and not let me try it?"

"Nope."

"Did you find out an incredible truth about your family, that your mother is the school nurse and you have a fraternal twin brother in town your mother kept but gave you up for adoption?"

"What the hell?"

"I don't know. It was just a thought." Caine rolled his eyes in exasperation and then started jumping—yes, JUMPING—on his bed.

"Well, no. Ew, how weird would it be if Nurse Temple was my mom?" He shuddered for a second before resuming his jumping up and down.

"CAINE!" I yelled, holding out my knife again. "WHAT IS IT?" He smiled and kept jumping. I honestly thought he was high. He started telling me between jumps.

"This morning

During biology

Diana was

Staring at me

Like legit

And then she

Put her hand

On my face

And she was

About to

Kiss me!" Caine started to giggle and I felt the beginnings of a headache. He was going to be like this for a while.

"Okay, well, did you happen to smoke anything afterwards?" I asked. I was actually worried about him. Caine looked at me, puzzled.

"No," he said, and he calmed down for a minute. "Drake, I'm not high. But she actually almost kissed me!" He sighs and starts back with the jumping. I groan and storm out. I was going to find out why she did that, because now Caine is going to drive me insane with his ecstatic ramblings.

Not to mention, he was right.

I am jealous.


	4. Drake's Dream Come True

**Hello, peoples! So yeah this is a short chapter. I made up the lyrics to the "Jesus Loves Me" Caine version, but I don't own the actual song, seeing as it's from, like 150 years ago. Or something. Anyway, it's just that and then romantic Drake/Diana moment! :D Review if ya want another chapter! :)**

Chapter 4: Drake's Dream Come True

Caine

I was on top of the world. I was in the best mood I had ever been in. And I wasn't really an emo kind of person. Diana totally liked me. I was absolutely sure of it. Drake thought I was high. I was, in a way. I was high off of my inexplicable, passionate love of Diana. I sighed to myself in the empty room. Drake got jealous and stormed off somewhere. I found myself making up a song.

Diana loves me, this I know

For she practically told me so

Together we do belong

She is weak but I am strong.

A still realistic part of me was disgusted with the rest of myself, but I shoved that corner of my mind far away and went to bed happy.

Diana

So at ten thirty at night, I was climbing into bed when I heard a knock at the door. I stood up and walked wearily to the door. I opened it and there was Drake. My heart caught in my throat. He was wearing a white t-shirt and boxer shorts, which we both noticed at the same time. Drake blushed bright red and stood awkwardly. Then I realized I was wearing a camisole and my Penny-worthy length pajama shorts. Well, I hadn't been expecting company this late. "Can I come in?" Drake asked, and I leaned against the doorframe, still keeping up the game.

"Hm. Let me think. Which is the safe choice? Letting a guy who I've known for a day in his underwear into my bedroom late at night. Not to mention, we're here at Coates, meaning you must be screwed up on some level." I examined my fingernails. "I don't know, Drake," I said. "It doesn't seem like a decision my parents would approve of." Drake looked at me in annoyance.

"If this is just some way of making me tell you why I was sent here, it isn't going to work. But I'll assure you, I'm not a rapist. And besides, if your parents cared what you did, they should've kept you under better supervision, instead of sending you away."

I looked at him for a second. No, I didn't think he was going to attack me if I let him in. And he seemed serious. I agreed. "Good answer. Get in here." He closed the door behind him. I sat on my bed. He sat on my desk chair. "Now, why are you trying to get into my room at night?"

"It's Caine," Drake said with a groan, rubbing his temples. "He says you almost kissed him in class today. He's been literally jumping up and down, singing, and giggling nonstop for hours. I can't take his happiness! It's killing me!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why so? Have a problem with me kissing Caine? Sounds to me like you're jealous." I said the last word with relish, causing Drake to glare.

"In your dreams, Ladris." I gasped with mock surprise. My acting skills never ceased to amaze.

"Oh, are we on last name terms now, Merwin?" I asked. It was fun to watch. He was so easily angered.

"Look, I already have a headache. I don't have time for this. Why does Caine think you love him so much?"

"More like heartache, Merwin. Someone's envious!" I teased him, smirking.

"I hate you so freaking much," Drake replied, standing and heading for the door. I leapt up and blocked his path.

"I hate you too," I retorted, and suddenly he was kissing me, pulling me to him. I kissed him back and looped my arms around his neck. We both pulled away, staring in shock at what we had just done. My heart was pounding, and I felt so alive. I desperately wanted to kiss him again. But I didn't.

"Got any plans for Saturday night?" Drake asked breathlessly.

"No," I answered weakly.

"Then I-I'll see you then. We can sneak out," he suggested, still in a state of shock.

"Oh—Okay," I called as he walked out the door. I collapsed in my bed but couldn't sleep. Drake had just—and then I had—but then what was…I fell asleep, confused but not regretful.

Poor Caine. He would be so upset when he found out.


	5. A New FAYZ

Chapter Five: A New FAYZ

Drake

Man, was I feeling good. I couldn't help but smile as I walked back to my room. I managed not to skip down the hall like Caine did, though. Okay, so now I had to figure out a way to escape the school's security system by Saturday so Diana and I could get out for our date. I might need to ask Caine for help, but then he would ask why, and I would end up explaining the whole thing to him. He was the one who was going to be jealous. If I were a decent person, I would have felt bad about spoiling Caine's fantasy. But I was a sadist. I could barely wait to see the crushed, heartbroken look on his face when I told him the news. I threw open the door and slammed it behind me, a mile-wide smile on my face. Caine looks at me suspiciously. He was still bouncing up and down on his bed, but he stopped when he saw me.

"Why are you so smug?" He looked suspicious, like I might have, oh, talked to Diana. He was smart.

"I went to go talk to Diana," I said casually, "We were talking, and she said she was just teasing you about today in biology. Then we were talking, and I asked her on a date for Saturday, and she said yes."

Caine was speechless.

"Oh, and then, on my way out, she kissed me," I turned to face him. My face was a twisted smile. Caine's was a mix of anger, pain, and realization. I couldn't believe it had taken him that long to figure out she was just kidding. Diana was a mean girl. Anything was possible with her. Who knew, she could be laughing at my stupidity right now.

"She—She WHAT?" He asked, still completely shocked.

"Yeah, she kissed me!" I smiled and went to brush my teeth. Caine slumped back on his bed, no longer happy. I smiled wider. His pain made my mood even better.

Caine

The next morning, I didn't want to get up. I really didn't. So Diana didn't like me, and now she was dating Drake. I was so angry and sad and hurt. But if she hadn't wanted to go out with me, why did she insult Penny yesterday?

I dragged myself out of bed and down to breakfast. I didn't talk to anyone. Diana and Drake were both quiet too. No one else joined us. No one really knew us yet. Penny was glaring at Diana from across the room, but didn't try to flirt with me again. Which was really a shame. She was no Diana, but she was pretty.

I noticed a girl who was maybe a year younger than me walking over. "Hey. You guys are new, right?"

We all nodded. "Cool. I'm Brianna. I heard you guys really insulted Penny the other day. Congrats on that. Can't stand that girl. Anyway, welcome to Coates, and that's pretty much it. I've been here for years, so any questions that teachers might not approve, feel free to ask me. I gotta go. Bye!"

We all stared after her. She was…fast. It was a little strange. We cleared our plates and went to get our stuff for class.

Diana

Coates was really starting to become home now. It had been six months since my first day. A few more people had joined us at meals, but Drake, Caine, and I are still closer to each other than to anyone else. Maybe it's something about messed up people that draws us together. Drake and I went to the McDonald's in town for our first date. It turns out students are allowed to leave on Saturday evenings, so we didn't even have to sneak out.

A few weeks later, Caine passed me a note in Biology saying he needed to talk to me that evening. He said I could meet him in his dorm. After dinner, I finished my homework and walked to his room. I knocked on the door. He opened it immediately, and I wondered if he had been waiting for me. It was funny. I had him wrapped around my finger. I could ask him to kill someone and he'd probably do it. Drake wasn't there. Caine said he was off torturing some kid.

Drake had become the school's biggest bully. No one messed with him. But he didn't hurt me, so we were still going out. Caine hadn't really done much. He was charismatic and had become the class president. He was furious when he realized the class president doesn't really do anything. Anyway, Caine ushered me inside and shut the door behind me. I sat down at his desk and he took a deep breath. "Okay, Diana, there is something really weird going on. I have no idea what's happening, but it's really weird. I mean, it's awesome, but still weird."

I sighed, wondering why he had to tell me this. "What, Caine? Is Drake growing a tentacle for an arm? Has a five year old enclosed us in an impenetrable sphere with an alien bacterium? Do you have a secret twin?"

"What? No!" He looks at me strangely. "Seriously, that's like, the seventh time someone has mentioned a secret twin. And I don't even want to know where you got the idea for the alien thing. Have you been reading science fiction lately?" I rolled my eyes. God, he needed to learn to take a joke. "Oh, right, the weird thing. Well, I don't really know how to say this, but, um, I can control stuff. With, like, my mind."

I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, it's called voluntary muscles. You would know if you did something other than stare at me during biology." Caine blushed, and I smirked. Humiliating him was very entertaining.

"No, like this," Caine said in annoyance, and suddenly invisible hands were grabbing me and lifting me off the ground. I rose to the ceiling and hung there, suspended. "And look, if I move my hands like this," I flew sideways and my shoulder hit the wall. I yelped in pain.

"Caine, you put me down right now," I said, trying to sound casual despite the terror creeping into my voice.

Caine looked at me and smiled. "Or what, Diana?" He was getting cocky. I tried to think of a way to get out of this. Suddenly it came to me.

"Or I'll tell Penny what you told Drake about her the other day." The effect on him was immediate. He dropped me, but, of course, I fell on top of him. Then I felt the weirdest thing, like a flash of power, before Caine scrambled up and turned red

"How did you even find out about that!" Caine said, looking around as if I had hidden cameras in his room. I smirked and examined my fingernails.

"Let's just say, Drake and I have our fun laughing at you." Caine blushed even more, equal parts furious and embarrassed. It was hard not to laugh at his expression. "Anyway, now that you've shown me your magic trick, can I leave?" Caine nodded, but had on a faraway expression.

"Oh, wait, Diana," he said slowly, carefully. I stopped walking. "One more thing." I turned around to make a snide comment when he pressed his lips against mine. For a second, I was too shocked to do anything, but Caine didn't move. I had to admit, he wasn't a bad kisser.

Then, of course, Drake walks in.

I leapt back from Caine, staring at the two of them. Drake was just standing there openmouthed, but a look of anger is appearing on his face. Caine looked like a deer caught in headlights. He stared at Drake, and I figured in his fear he had forgotten that he had the power to lift Drake helpless in the air. I realized I was going to have to be the one to break this incredibly awkward silence.

I summoned my voice and said angrily, "Well, that's what you get for throwing yourself at me, Soren." I shot him a look that he probably thought meant 'we'll talk later'. I meant it to mean, 'I'll kill you later'. I walked out the door and stood listening for a few seconds until I heard the crash that meant Drake had just launched himself at Caine's throat. Drake was as charming as ever.

But still, why hadn't I shoved Caine off as soon as he kissed me? I was dating Drake. _Well, maybe you don't like him anymore on the account that he is a psychopath who will probably kill you one of these days?_ I considered my conscience for a moment before walking back to my room. I'd figure out how to fix this mess in the morning.

Drake

Trying to tear Caine's throat out helped me feel better, but not by much. I had been having a great day. The kid, some eleven year old, had screamed for mercy. It was like music to my ears. Then I walked back to my room, hoping to annoy Caine before going to bed, and what did I find? Caine and Diana, making out a foot away from his bed. I didn't even want to think about what I would have walked in on five minutes later. I was angry, and beneath that, I was deeply hurt. But I don't like people to think I get hurt from stuff like that, so I just attacked Caine. Before I knew what was happening, I was flying through the air, landing on the other side of the room. Caine stood up and brushed himself off.

"I think," he said matter-of-factly, "I am a telekinetic."

Four months later, I hated, hated, hated, HATED Diana Ladris. Underneath I missed her and was upset she picked Caine over me, but I mostly hated her. I had hated Caine, too, but he gave me a real gun for my birthday, and I forgave him. Caine was some sort of superpowerful telekinetic mutant freak now, and Diana apparently could read the "power levels" of others. To me, it sounded like something from some nerd convention.

One day in class, it happened. It was the one class the three of us had together, English. One minute the teacher was droning on and on, and then he was suddenly gone.

Gone.

A few kids gasped. Caine stood up, smiling. This was just like him, taking charge. But were all the adults gone? I felt a smile come to my face. No adults.

Perfect.


End file.
